Huani
RACIAL ORIGINS The Huani are a branch of the Morrim , the original inhabitants of Parzifica, and are closely related to the Mizanians of the south. Originally driven out by the invading Kaltoi, the Morrim made several attacks Gaellia in order to reclaim their land. Once Gaellia fell, and Daenor was founded, the Shadowmage agreed to let the Huani return home, providing they served him and his armies. POLITICAL STRUCTURE The Tribe is organized into several villages, each ruled by a Chief (Kumari). The high chief is a man named Kugen Lionmaw, who rules in the main Huani town of Huamo. Kugen is a loyal servant of the Shadowmage, and follows his every whim. When a meeting of chiefs is necessary, the leaders converge at the Rashika (M. Lion-Gate), the fortress which dominates Huamo. The meeting is always attended by at least one of the Shadowmage's lords. SOCIAL STRUCTURE There are very few craftsmen among the Huani. The majority of the Huani are hunters MILITARY STRUCTURE Every man is trained how to use a weapon at the age of 12, a year younger than normal Morrim societies, due to the Shadowmage's law. From then on, he is considered a Warrior, and joins the higher castes. As such, there is no army; every man fights when he needs to, usually lead by the Chief or High Chief. Each household is equipped with numerous weapons, collected by their ancestors. They are considered sacred, and not to be used in combat. When called into battle by the Shadowmage, the Huani usually fight together as clans, or an amalgamation of clans. However, sometimes the Morrim are mixed and dispersed amongst the Gaellians. In this case, the leader of general of the unit becomes the Ulmari (honourary chief), and all the Huani do a ritual to welcome and accept him (usually without the leader's presence, or course). CURRENCY The Huani have no standard currency, preferring a system of barter. When dealing with the Gaellians, or other Daenorrim however, they adopt the currency of Daenor. APPEARANCE The Huani are generally of small stature, averaging 5’6. However, they are all wide and well-built. Their skin is tan, and their hair is black or brown (though a few instances of red have been recorded). Eyes are always brown. Males warriors are usually tattooed, the more depictions, the better the warrior. They wear leather kilts, and thick boots, and occasionally short jackets. Their hair is usually long, and plaited or tied-back. Their facial hair is also plaited. Women generally wear long leather skirts and jackets. Their hair is seldom tied back or plaited. Additionally, Ki’Lami wear armbands, and carry tattooes on their chest. The Chief, who is always a Ki’Lami, wears a bandana. HOUSING The Huani live in small villages, scattered amongst the towns and cities of the Gaellians. Most of these villages are situated in the mountains, or amongst the hills. Morrim houses are usually made of yellow mud and stone, and are only one story high. The houses are entered via the roof, with a whole series of stairs and bridges leading to other houses. The basic houses themselves have four rooms- the Common room, the Shrine and the Bedroom. The shrine is located beneath the house, under soil level, and is where the families’ ancestors are buried. It is also home to the sacred weapons of the Family. When a male reaches 13 years of age, he enters apprenticeship with another warrior (usually not the father), and goes to live with them. When the male gets married, he is expected to build an extension onto the original house, for his family. Houses can become very big over time, though there is only ever one shrine. DIET Huani are fond of meat of all kinds, including Deer, boar and wolf. Wolf is considered a sacred animal and is only eaten on festivals. Expert hunters, the Hunai do not have to reply on the Gaellians for their food, and as such generally eat better than their Kaltoi allies. The meat is often supplemented by fruit and berries from nearby trees. The Huani often trade their meat with the Gaellians, and receive beer in return. The secret of making beer is lost on the Huani, despite their love of it. WORSHIP The Huani worship two divine gods, Bri’ginza, the Wolf goddess of the hunt, and of family, and Tyra’nka, the Bull god of war. The Morrim believed the world was created form a union of these two deities. In addition, the Morrim also worship the spirits of their ancestors, as well as countless other spirits who occupy the forests and rivers of the world. The shaman (the Ri’kana) acts as a medium through which to contact these spirits, and conducts the hunting and war rituals. The Black Fang often enter Huani villages, preaching their religion. Though usually tolerated, many Huani have been killed who showed open rebellion against the priests. Whilst most respect and believe in the Death Queen , very few think of her as a Goddess. STATS ST: 5 CO: 5 QU: 0 AG: 0 PR: 5 SD: 5 IN: 5 ME: 0 EM: 0 RE: 0 LU: 0 APP: 0 SKILLS LA'MI & KI'LA'MI Body Dev 2 Weapon 1 3 Weapon 2 1 Hunting 2 Foraging 2 Dance 1 Religion: Morrim 1 Region Lore 3 General Perception 1 Animal Lore 1 Flora Lore 2 Language: Morrim 7 Language: Common 4 Background Pts. 55 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above. GO'RAM Body Dev 1 Weapon 1 2 Cooking 2 Hunting 1 Foraging 3 Dance 1 Religion: Morrim 1 1 Craft 1 General Perception 1 Flora Lore 1 Herb Lore 2 Language: Morrim 7 Language: Common 4 Background Pts. 55 Special- All get 35% of original DP's to spend, in addition to the above NB: Ji'Lak are usually from the La'mi caste, whereas Hu'Mal can be from any caste, depending on their situation. Category:Mannish Category:Daenor Category:Morrim Category:Races